Variable valve actuation (VVA) technologies have been introduced and documented. One VVA device may be a variable valve lift (VVL) system, a cylinder deactivation (CDA) system such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,275 entitled “Single Lobe Deactivating Rocker Arm” hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, or other valve actuation systems. Such mechanisms are developed to improve performance, fuel economy, and/or reduce emissions of the engine. Several types of the VVA rocker arm assemblies include an inner rocker arm within an outer rocker arm that are biased together with torsion springs.
Switching rocker arms allow for control of valve actuation by alternating between latched and unlatched states. A latch, when in a latched position causes both the inner and outer rocker arms to move as a single unit. When unlatched, the rocker arms are allowed to move independent of each other. In some circumstances, these arms can engage different cam lobes, such as low-lift lobes, high-lift lobes, and no-lift lobes. Mechanisms are required for switching rocker arm modes in a manner suited for operation of internal combustion engines.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.